


ito ang dalangin ko (mabuhay kasama mo)

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Chanyeol hehehe, Family Fluff, Fluff, High School Sweethearts!Chanbaek, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Parenthood, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Hindi naman hinihiling ni Chanyeolto turn back the time and start over,because he's thirty-six, hindi naman na siya teenager... but Baekhyun never fails to make him go all kilig like one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	ito ang dalangin ko (mabuhay kasama mo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Ako ulet ahahaha!!! Title of this fic is taken from the song "Isang Buong Araw Kasama Ka" by Akong Ayalam!  
>  _"Ulitin man ang panahon, ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko. Lumabo man ang paningin, ikaw lang ang nag-iisang malinaw sa akin."_
> 
> RIP use of ng and nang. Wala akong beta so I apologize for all the mistakes na makikita niyo sa story (from spelling hanggang grammar/verb tenses). Thank you, everyone for clicking agad! 
> 
> For KB, who would also like to remain anonymous... ganda ka ba? Charot. Thank you for giving me a feel good prompt. Sana mabigyang hustisya ko ang prompt mo!!! Pati na ang requests mong side characters LOKO!!! Thank you so much, pagpalain ka nawa sa lovelife department cheurk!
> 
> Warning: There will be mentions of homophobia but it won't be too heavy as per request! (Focus daw tayo sa family life charewt.) 
> 
> Kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka-chanbaekism.

Malalim na naman ang gabi.

Chanyeol sighs as he stares at the finished progress notes in front of him, marami na ring crossed out tasks ang nasa sticky note niya ng tasks for today. There are dozens of windows and tabs open sa kanyang office computer, along with the thick books laid out in front of him.

He taps the sticky pad with the pen he was holding, mentally noting kung tatapusin pa ba niya ang natitirang dalawa o iwanan na lang ito for tomorrow. _Fuck it._ Dahan-dahan niyang isinara ang mga mabibigat na libro, kasabay ng pagsara sa ilang tabs ng inaasikaso niyang presentation he was working on for a meeting.

Habang hinihintay niyang mamatay ang computer ay inasikaso naman niya ang ibang papeles na iuuwi niya sa bahay, inorganize niya ito at iniayos sa mesa bago ipinasok sa kanyang satchel na leather shoulder bag.

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagsakit ng balikat niya mula sa pagkakayuko most of the time, pati na nag sakit ng likod niya dahil sa bad posture when sitting down, pati na ang pamimitig ng mga paa niya from below the desk. _Puta, matanda na talaga siya._

He checks his wrist watch, _9:24 PM._ Maaga pa naman pala, he really needs to go home now. Nagpromise kasi siya sa mama niya na before mag-hatinggabi ay nasa bahay na siya ulit. Sana maabutan pa niyang gising si Yuan at ang mama niya.

So he gathers the remaining stuff he has at his desk na kailangan niyang iuwi at tumayo na. Sinubukan niyang hindi pansinin ang tumunog na buto mula sa pagkakatayo niya at iniayos ang mga gamit sa loob ng opisina niya.

Matapos niyang isara ang pintuan sa opisina niya ay agad niyang inilabas ang phone niya para magtext, “ _I’m on my way home, ma.”_

Kung tutuusin, masyado pang maaga ang 9:30 PM for Chanyeol. Madalas kasing inaabot siya ng hatinggabi sa trabaho niya. Madalas kasi sa 12 hour shifts niya ay nakakapag overtime pa siya to do extra work for his research. Buti na lang nga, day shift siya this month.

_Mahirap kaya maging doctor._

Si Chanyeol Park ay isang General Surgeon sa isang ospital in the Metro. Sobrang madugong trabaho disguised as a glamorous job dahil ang ganda ng white coat nila. _The status._ And for Chanyeol na magsasampung taon nang doctor, he’d always say, _“Bagay daw sakin white coat, eh.”_

Well, originally, hindi naman talaga plano ni Chanyeol ang magdoctor… _surgeon pa, at that_. When he was younger, napansin kasi ng pamilya niyang magaling ang mga kamay niya, with adept hands and fingers, halos lahat ng instrumento ay alam niyang tugtugin.

But Asian parents don’t always believe in the arts, _walang pera d’yan,_ is what they would always say. Chanyeol being the only son, _junior pa_ , susunod siya sa yapak ng tatay niyang doctor din na nasa ibang bansa. It’s not like he had a choice, eh, _that was the essence of being a Park_ daw.

Who would’ve thought that he would become a doctor? Sigurado si Chanyeol na hindi ‘yun naisip ng high school self niya.

_You’ll grow into it,_ ang palaging sinasabi sa kanya ng mga magulang niya. Lumipas ang maraming taon, naggravitate naman siya towards the _goal,_ and he liked it. Hindi naman siya tatagal ng halos isang dekada sa trabaho kung ayaw niya. Totoo nga.

So Dr. Park right now, waves goodbye sa mga nadaanan niyang nurse na nakaduty na for the evening. He stops for a while and chitchats with a few of them. Walking into the hallways without his coat on, para lang siyang nagbblend in sa kaunting crowd during the evening. Where the lobbies were almost empty, everything was quiet except for the contant buzzing white noise.

It’s times like these where he feels like he’s more _Chanyeol_ than Dr. Park. He stops in front of the elevator and stares at his blurred reflection from the brushed polish finish of the elevator doors. Kahit malabo, halata ang pagod sa katawan ni Chanyeol with the way his shoulders were hunched, his posture was really _bad. God, pagod na talaga siya._

Gusto na lang talaga niyang makauwi. The elevator dings and he alights, as soon as he exits, nakalimutan agad ni Chanyeol where he parked his car the morning he arrived. Tumatanda na talaga siya. Naalala rin naman niya agad, nagmadali lang siya because he really wants to go home.

The drive on the way home was smooth, halos gabi na talaga kasi. Most cars are literally zooming past him and Chanyeol shakes his head. He checks his side mirrors before overtaking lanes. Bilang doctor, he knew better than being kaskasero sa daan.

He parks his car on the side para daanan ang isang convenience store na open 24/7 on the way. He grabs a few drinks para mai-stock, it was mostly energy drinks in cans. He’s a doctor and he should know better na hindi maganda ang umasa sa energy drinks but what can he do _? Mortal din naman siya._

He grabs little snacks, _for Yuan,_ before heading to the cashier. After paying, hindi maiwasang tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol dahil may nagkukumpulan na namang kabataan sa sasakyan niya, _“I swear to god,”_ inis na inis na singhal ni Chanyeol dahil baka dudukutan na naman siya.

Nang lumapit siya ay hindi naman masasamang loob ang nasa may sasakyan niya, kundi grupo ng mga kabataan na… lasing? Why are they hunched over Chanyeol’s hood of the car… _oh._

“Anong nangyari?” He asks one guy who was slouched over the car. Kitang-kita ng dalawang mata ni Chanyeol ang gasgas sa harap ng Highlander niyang puti, may maliit pang dent. _Jusko._

Naatrasan pala ng mga bata ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol noong pababa sila sa same convenience store kung saan bumili si Chanyeol. The kid he was talking to doesn’t seem drunk, yung mga kasama niya though, that’s a different story.

Sorry nang sorry ang bata sa kanya, asking if pwedeng bayaran na lang niya ang damage na nagawa niya sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Nakikinig naman si Chanyeol, pero fixated pa rin ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa same dent and scratch sa Vios na minamaneho ng bata.

“Alam mo bang bawal ‘yang ginagawa mo?” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “Student license lang ang dala mo, wala kayong kasamang adult. Your friends are drunk, bawal pa kayong uminom, underage drinking. Alam ba ng magulang niyo ‘to?”

_God, he’s such a parent._ Pero totoo naman! Paano kung ibang tao ang na-agrabyado netong mga kabataan na ito? He just wants to go home and see Yuan, pero instead, eto pa.

Chanyeol asks for his student license and sees the name, “Okay, Mark. Ganito na lang, I want to talk to your parents, okay lang? Can you call them now?”

Halos manlaki ang mga mata ni Mark, and waves his hands no, “I can’t.”

_Mukhang itinakas pa nga ang sasakyan_. “All the more reason para tawagan sila,” Chanyeol says. He gets his phone from his pockets, carrying the large brown paper bag with one hand na kanina pa niya hawak.

Mark hesitates but still gives his dad’s number. A few rings before the other line answered, _“Hello?”_ Chanyeol hears a very familiar voice, a patient? “ _Who’s this?”_

“Hi, is this Mark’s dad?” Tanong niya agad, eyeing Mark na pumunta na sa tabi ng mga kaibigang nawala na ang tama dahil sa tagal ng negosasyon nila kanina. In the end, isusumbong pa rin naman pala siya sa magulang niya.

“ _Yes po, sir.”_ There was a little shuffling from the background bago nagsalita ulit ang nasa kabilang linya, “ _What did he do this time?”_

Chanyeol explained briefly and decided that it was better for them to meet right now. Maganda na rin sigurong ang tatay ng bata ang mag uwi sa mga kaibigan nito. He couldn’t care less about his car and the damage, he just needs to make sure na makakauwi ang mga bata.

_Kasi tatay din naman siya._

Chanyeol suddenly remembers when he was in High School, he would sneak out at night too, with his dad’s car pa nga minsan. _Of course, nagdaan din naman siya doon, he gets it_. Naging bata rin naman siya, pero iba na rin kasi ang panahon ngayon.

A few minutes passed and may humintong sasakyan sa kanila at ibinaba lang ang nakasakay rito. “Mark!” Sigaw ng lalaki as soon as he saw his son, _“Mark naman,”_

Chanyeol straightens his back and prepares to talk to the kid’s dad, from afar nakita niyang kinausap ng lalaki ang mga kabataan, their voices were hushed except for the “Go get inside the car, hintayin niyo ako.”

The man turns around and walks papunta sa direksyon ni Chanyeol. The side streets of Ortigas were quiet and dark, and from the convenience store lang nanggagaling ang ilaw kung saan sila nakatayo ngayon.

Agad na pinuntahan ng lalaki ang likuran ng sasakyan niya masyadong malapit para inspeksyunin ito, “Hay, _jusko._ ” He says, he stands back up again to talk to Chanyeol, “I am so, _so,_ sorry.” Paumpisa niyang bati kay Chanyeol.

Halos hindi makagalaw si Chanyeol sa pagkakatayo niya, hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Kaya pala pamilyar ang boses nito kanina sa telepono kung saan sila magkausap. “Wait,” Chanyeol says to him, _“Baekhyun?”_

The man, _Baekhyun,_ looks confused. “I’m sorry, do we know each other?” He says kay Chanyeol, “God, I’m so sorry, naiwan ko ‘yung salamin ko sa bahay I can’t really see right now,”

Tinitigan niya ang lalaki, halatang nagmadali nga ito kanina at nagbook ng sasakyan para makarating kung nasaan sila. He was still wearing house slippers, long pajamas at isang malaking cardigan na kulay maroon.

Chanyeol steps a little closer, “Ikaw nga!” He says, “I can’t believe this, sa ganitong paraan pa tayo magkikita. It’s been so long! Hindi mo ako nakilala?”

And then suddenly, there was recognition. Medyo lumapit pa nga ito to see Chanyeol up close para makasigurado, “Chanyeol?” He asks, _“Chanyeol Park?”_

“Ako nga,” he says. Chanyeol and Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to do. Baekhyun was awkwardly trying to grasp kung isheshake ba niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol? Should he hug Chanyeol? Basang-basa ni Chanyeol kung ano ang iniisip ni Baekhyun so he settles with a half hug.

Sino ba namang hindi malalaman ang gagawin? Sino bang mag aakala na isang gabi, makikita mo ulit ang high school sweetheart mo? And hindi pa nakatulong ang fact na, anak ni Baekhyun ang may kasalanan kung bakit sila nagkita ulit after twenty years?

Suddenly, tinamaan na naman si Chanyeol ng fact na matanda na talaga siya. It’s been twenty years, they have children now… _pareho sila._ Naisip niya tuloy si Yuan. So bago pa siya matagalan ulit, “About the car, can we meet on another day?”

Baekhyun replies with a smile, “I was about to ask din,” he takes his phone from the inside pocket ng cardigan niya at iniabot kay Chanyeol, “Let’s meet over coffee, para mapag usapan natin ‘yung babayaran ko sa sasakyan mo.”

Chanyeol doesn’t have the heart to say na baka wala siyang oras para magliwaliw at magkape, so he still puts his phone number and saves his own contact sa phone ni Baekhyun bago ito ibalik sa kanya.

“Don’t be too hard on Mark,” Payo ni Chanyeol sa kanya nang isinauli niya ang telepono ni Baekhyun. _“Ganyan ka rin naman noon.”_

Baekhyun laughs, “Kaya nga papagalitan ko, _wouldn’t want him to end up like me.”_ Pagbibiro nito. Unang nagpaalam si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil ihahatid pa nila ni Mark ang mga kaibigan nito.

Pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na pumunta sa passenger seat ng sasakyan, si Mark ang magmamaneho sa kanila dahil naiwan ni Baekhyun ang salamin niya. At least may kasama na silang may lisensya. Pinanood din ni Chanyeol ang pag alis ng pulang Vios bago siya sumakay sa sasakyan niya.

The drive home was quick, napapapikit na agad ang mga mata ni Chanyeol kahit nasa elevator pa lang siya paakyat sa unit niya. As soon as he enters his condo unit ay nakita agad niya ang mga kalat na naiwan sa sala niya, dumiretso siya sa kwarto ni Yuan at naabutan ang mama niyang katabi nitong natutulog.

So instead na gisingin niya ang dalawa, nilagyan niya na lang ng kumot ang mama niya at ang anak niyang si Yuan. Pero agad din namang nagising ang bata at parang naiiyak na pumungas pungas, _“Dada?”_

Chanyeol smiles and leans down, “Hey, buddy. Tulog ka pa,”

Yuan opens his sleepy eyes bago bumangon at nagkusot ng mata. He extends his other hand, signaling for a _Dada, please carry po._ So Chanyeol gathers him in his arms at binuhat ito. Yumakap lang ang bata sa kanya at inihiga ang ulo sa balikat niya.

Chanyeol sways him at naghum para patulugin ulit si Yuan na nagising. Habang hinehele ang anak niya ay nagising naman niya ang mama niya, “Kararating mo lang?” bati ng ina nito. “May food pa sa dining, ireheat mo na lang.”

Chanyeol nods, “You can go back sa room mo, mama. I can take it from here po.” Ngumiti ang mama niya sa kanya bago bumangon. “Bukas pala, isasama ko si Yuan sa work para makapagpahinga kayo. Thank you for looking after Yuan.” Yumuko si Chanyeol nang salubungin nang mama niya, nakasanayan na, hinalikan siya ng mama niya sa bunbunan kahit na six footer siya at barely five feet lang ang mama niya.

Nang maiwan silang dalawa sa kwarto ni Yuan ay inihele niya ito nang nakaupo. Mabilis lang nakatulog si Yuan sa mga kamay niya. Agad din niyang inihiga ang anak at siniguradong may mga unan ang nakapaligid dito bago siya lumabas ng kwarto.

Naligo muna si Chanyeol saglit bago binalikan ang anak na natutulog pa rin. Tinabihan ni Chanyeol ang anak niya sa kama nito at tinapik-tapik. Hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol ang mag-isip.

Parang napakahaba ng araw kanina, mula sa isang pagkahaba habang operasyon na ginawa niya kaninang umaga, hanggang sa pagkakabangga ng sasakyan niya… _pati na ang pagkikita nila ni Baekhyun ulit._

It’s not always all the time na makakasalubong mo ang high school sweetheart mo, of all days kung kelan pagod siya sa trabaho and well, of course _, ang paraan ng pagkikita nila._

Just seeing Baekhyun kanina, it made him realize how much time has passed. Para siyang ibinalik almost twenty years ago. Kung tutuusin, hindi naman naging sila ni Baekhyun noon. Masyadong maraming naging… _balakid._

Chanyeol still considers what they had as _something._

Naalala pa ni Chanyeol ang mga pagkakataong sabay silang kumakain ni Baekhyun sa cafeteria ng eskwelahan nila noon, ang pagpapasahan ng notes in secrecy sa pamamagitan ng hiraman ng mga tapes at CD ng mga paborito nilang banda.

Chanyeol’s hands almost stopped patting Yuan to sleep nang maalala ang mga kalakip ng magagandang alaaala na mga alalaang matagal nang kinalimutan ni Chanyeol noon. Umusog siyang kaunti para mailapit ang sarili sa anak na mahimbing ang tulog.

Wala si Yuan kung sakaling hindi nangyari ang mga pangyayari noon and just the thought of a life without Yuan, _halos manghina si Chanyeol._

He feels his son turn in his sleep, humarap ito sa kanya, medyo ngumunguya pa nga habang tulog at natawang bahagya si Chanyeol sa nakita. Hindi maipagkakaila na anak niya talaga si Yuan, hulma pa lang ng bata ay mukha na ni Chanyeol ang makikita.

He thinks of Yuan and Yuan ten years after, gusto lang naman niyang maging maganda ang buhay ni Yuan at nangangako siyang hindi kailanman pagdadaanan ni Yuan ang mga napagdaanan niya.

Little by little, isa na rin ang hindi pagsunod ng pangalan niya para ipangalan sa anak niyang lalaki. They were expecting na maipapangalan kay Yuan ay the third, pero hindi. He’s his own person.

He won’t pressure Yuan para pumasok sa alam niyang hindi hilig ng bata, hindi niya hahayaang lumaki si Yuan na tatalikuran ang mga interests niya para lang masigurado ang kasiyahan ng mga magulang ang masusunod.

At kahit mag-isa si Chanyeol, at kahit alam niyang hindi siya ang pinakamagaling na tatay sa mundo, para kay Yuan he’ll do his best para maging isang mabuting example for him.

Other people had it harder, pero hindi na kayang isipin ni Chanyeol nab aka paglaki ni Yuan ay maranasan niya ang mga naranasan niya. Yuan’s a good kid, siya rin naman noon, alam niyang naging mabuting tao siya.

Pero kahit kailan hindi naging mabuti ang mundo sa mga taong walang ibang hinangad kundi mahalin ang gusto nilang mahalin.

_“Nono!”_ Masiyahing hiyaw ng bata pagkababang pagkababa ng lobby. Tumakbo ito agad sa direksyon ni _Nono,_ at yumakap sa legs nito. “Nono, miss Yuan!”

Agad din siyang binuhat ni _Nono,_ at ihinagis-hagis sa ere. “Miss din ni Ninong si Yuan,” he says bago ito nilaro laro pa. Napuno ng mga tawa ang lobby kung saan sila nakatayo at pati ang mga nurse sa reception and concierge ay hindi mapigil ang mga sariling mapangiti.

Agad na lumapit si Chanyeol kay _Nono,_ “Dahan-dahan, kapag ikaw sinukahan niya.” He pats his shoulder. Sabay na naglakad si Chanyeol at ang kaibigang bitbit-bitbit si Yuan. Chanyeol needs to get changed into his scrubs, buti na lang talaga andito ang kaibigan niya.

“How’s little Yuan?” tanong neto.

“Dada, late again.” Yuan says, “Tulog Yuan.”

“Oh?” his ninong says and sends Chanyeol a questioning glare.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol sighs as they enter the elevator exclusively for the Hospital Staff, “Alam ko ‘yang tingin na ‘yan, no, I’m not seeing anyone. Nabangga sasakyan ko last night.”

Sehun laughs, “Ganun mo na idescribe ang _ano_ when Yuan’s around? Nagbanggaan ang mga kotse, was it nice? _Pinainit mo ang makina? Ginalaw mo ang kambyo?”_

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Baliw,” he says habang nakangiti, “Legit, naatrasan sasakyan ko, I left the hospital at around 10 yata and I got home almost 12 na rin. They were kids, by the way.”

_“Oh sh-”_ natigilan si Sehun dahil agad siyang nilingon ni Chanyeol bago pa niya matapos ang mura. Naturingang Pedia ang kaibigan niya, magaling sa bata at napapaligiran ng bata ang trabaho, pero minsan talaga… _“Shoot.”_

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, bumukas na ang elevator at agad silang dumiretso sa direksyon papunta sa sariling opisina neto, “Bakit ka nga pala naghihintay sa lobby?”

“Syempre, sabi mo kasama mo inaanak ko eh, susunduin ko ang favorite kong inaanak!” Sehun says habang nilalambing ang bata. “And also, diba, naghahanap ka ng referral for Yuan’s nanny. I think, may kakilala ako, but she’s young eh.”

“Young?” Chanyeol opens the door for them, “Ayoko, you know what happened last time. Sobrang iksi ng pasensya, if it weren’t for the baby cam hindi ko malalamang mabigat ang kamay ng naging yaya ni Yuan.”

That was true. Sobrang hectic ng trabaho ni Chanyeol, madalas kumukuha sila ng yaya for Yuan. Pero nung lumaki na si Yuan, halos walang nagtatagal dahil pilyo ang bata, mana kay Chanyeol, minsan naabutan nilang medyo harsh ang yaya. _Bata ‘yun eh, why would you lose yoru temper over a kid?_

Sabihin na lang nating kayang magbigay ni Chanyeol ng isang buwang sweldo in advance para ibigay sa yaya at palayasin na dahil kulang na lang ay iwasiwas ang anak niya.

Kaya alternate turns ang Mama at Kapatid niya sa pag-aalaga kay Yuan, kung minsan naman dinadala niya sa trabaho sa umaga para sunduin ng kapatid niya pagdating ng after lunch hours.

Mahirap maging doctor. Mahirap maging single dad. _Kaya sobrang hirap maging single dad na doctor._

“Anong oras susunduin ni Ate Yoora si Yuan?” Tanong ni Sehun sa kanya. Kasalukuyang naghuhubad si Chanyeol na papunta sa isanga rea kung saan nakatago lahat ng linens and scrubs niya. Chanyeol looks back at Sehun habang sinusuot niya ang pang-itaas.

“I’m going to meet ate,” sagot niya lang, _“Ikaw, stop making moves na kay ate, she’s old.”_

“Yeah, and divorced too. Ayaw mo nun, magiging pamangkin ko na talaga si Yuan,” Sehun says habang nakikipaglaro sa bata.

_“F off_ , Sehun.” Sabi lang ni Chanyeol sa kanya na nakasuot na ng scrubs. He takes his white coat and throws it over himself, agad niya rin kinuha mula sa bag ang mga gamit niya lalo na ang pager. “Kumusta si yung resident na pinopormahan mo?”

_“Huh!”_ agad na pagpapanggap ni Sehun na patay malisya, “Alin dun, _marami sila eh._ ”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol at ambang babatuhin ng pager niya si Sehun sa ulo. Natawa na lang si Sehun at sumandal sa sofa kung saan siya nakaupo, “If it weren’t for our jobs, baka matagal ko na talaga siyang pinursue.”

“What’s stopping you _bukod sa phobia mo with commitment?”_

“Ouch,” panggap ni Sehun na nasaktan, “I don’t know, man. Hindi ko pa hinahanap eh.”

Nagseryoso si Chanyeol for a minute at umupo. Si Yuan naman, may sariling mundo na sa opisina at kung anu ano ang nilalaro. _“We’re almost 40, anong hindi mo pa ramdam?”_ Chanyeol shakes his head.

“You’re almost 40, I’m in my early 30’s pa lang.” Sabi niya. “Anyway, enough about me. Paano na pala ‘yung sasakyan mo?”

Chanyeol checks his schedule for today, hindi man lang niya nilingon si Sehun bago sumagot, “Hindi pa kami nag-uusap eh,” sabi neto.

“Talaga?” Sabi neto, _“Pero nung ako ang nakagasgas sa sasakyan mo kulang na lang pisuhan moa ng sasakyan ko?”_

Chanyeol lets go of his clipboard bago sumanda sa kanyang desk chair, _he won’t be needed much today. He just needs to do his rounds and check his patients. Unless may emergency, then it’s a pretty chill day,_ “Well,” hindi rin naman alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot kay Sehun. “That’s because you’re rich tapos ayaw mong bayaran ‘yung ipampapagawa ko sa gasgas.”

His pager beeps twice, isang FYI page lang naman about his patients na nagrerecover from the last few surgeries he did. Nothing urgent, he’ll go check on them later. Tahimik pa ang ospital, umaga pa naman at halos wala pang masyadong gagawin.

His phone’s still silent, wala pang pumapasok na mga trabaho. Si Sehun naman, busyng busy na kalaro ang inaanak bilang mahilig siya sa mga bata, “Ang laki na talaga ni Yuan, ano?” Biglang nagsalita si Sehun.

Yuan’s almost five now, and it’s been four years since Chanyeol and Yuan’s mom separated for good. Hindi naman kasalanan ng ex-wife ni Chanyeol ang mainlove sa iba noong panahong silang dalawa ang kinasal. Minahal naman siya ni Chanyeol, siguro hindi naman nagkulang si Chanyeol doon.

At dahil ang ex-wife ni Chanyeol ang nakipaghiwalay, pumayag lang si Chanyeol na pirmahan ang annulment papers kapalit ay sa kanya mapupunta si Yuan. Hindi rin kaya ni Chanyeol na makitang ibang lalaki ang magpapalaki ng anak niya.

Kaya heto siya, ilang taon nang single parent, totoo nga. Malaki na si Yuan talaga, baka sa isang kurap lang, maging binata na rin ang anak niya. Naku, ‘wag naman.

Chanyeol gets his work done, sabay sila ni Sehun na nagtatrabaho sa visitor’s table sa opisina ni Chanyeol habang kandong si Yuan. Kararating niya lang after ng una niyang rounds sa mga pasyenteng hawak niya, nagsanitize siya saglit bago ihinagis ang sarili sa sofa.

There were a few pager beeps mula kay Sehun bago ito nagpaalam sa kanya, kailangan daw siya sa emergency room kaya naman medyo nalungkot si Yuan nang maiwan silang dalawa ng tatay niya sa opisina. Buti na lang at nakabalik siya bago ipinatawag si Sehun sa ER.

Chanyeol’s phone _pings!_ twice, parehong text galing sa isang unknown number.

**From: Unknown Number**

_Ang tagal kong hinanap ang contact, is this Chanyeol? Haha!_

**From: Unknown Number**

_Can we meet today? This is Baekhyun, btw._

Chanyeol replies, agad-agad. He checks his schedule and sees he’s not needed until later, mga after lunch so, it’s good. _Today’s a good day._ Akala kasi ni Chanyeol mga next week pa siyang mababalikan ni Baekhyun tungkol sa sasakyan.

**To: Baekhyun Byun**

_Today’s good. Are you around Ortigas? Can we meet somewhere near Medical City?_

**From: Baekhyun Byun**

_Alright! I’m in the area, I’ll be there in 10._

Si Chanyeol naman, nagcontemplate agad kung magpapalit pa siya ng damit o mag-aayos dahil magkikita sila. “Dada?” Narinig niyang tawag sa kanya ni Yuan, hawak ni Yuan ang isa sa mga ballpen ni Chanyeol at… ang printed progress sheet ng pasyente niya.

_Oh, dear._

Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Yuan, _ganti lang._ Buti na lang at hindi pa niya nalalagyan ng mga pirma niya ang mga sheet na ginawang coloring book ni Yuan gamit ang mga ballpen na iba’t-iba ang kulay.

Agad na binuhat ni Chanyeol ang anak. That was so stupid of Chanyeol na isiping magpaporma dahil makikipagkita kay Baekhyun. _No biggie naman_ , first love at high school sweetheart niya lang naman. _Walang problema, no biggie talaga. Pramis._

Pampalubag-loob na lang ni Chanyeol na may anak na rin si Baekhyun, binata pa, so he couldn’t care less naman siguro sa itsura ni Chanyeol ngayon in his scrubs and coat. Bilang dalawa lang silang General Surgeon na nakaduty today, kailangan lagi silang ready.

Lumabas si Chanyeol and si Yuan papunta sa isang malapit na coffee shop na nasa ground lang mismo ng ospital, mas excited pa nga si Yuan dahil nung matanaw ni Yuan ang pamilyar na green logo ay nagpapapalakpak ito.

Good luck na naman sa magpapatulog kay Yuan mamaya dahil iinom na naman ito ng matamis.

Sakto namang nagring ulit ang phone niya at sinabing nasa loob na si Baekhyun, sakto lang. Nang pumasok sa loob ay hindi na agaw pansin ang mga nakasuot pa ng unipormeng puti. Chanyeol spots Baekhyun easily, nakaupo ito sa isa sa mga cushioned seats, reading his phone with his glasses perched on his nose.

“Hey,” bati niya kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun raises his head at nagulat, “My god,” he laughs, “So you weren’t kidding, _Dr. Park._ Kala ko coincidence lang ulit na nakikipagkita ka sa Hospital. _”_

Chanyeol scratches his head habang kinukuha ang upuan sa katabi nilang mesa for Yuan to sit on, kaso si Yuan, pumunta sa tabi ni Baekhyun sa malambot na upuan at umakyat. Nagulat si Baekhyun sa bata, “Hey, cutie!” Bati niya while helping him get up, “Anak mo?”

Chanyeol nods and sits down in front of Baekhyun and Yuan, pikit na lang si Chanyeol sa fact na… ang cute tignan ni Baekhyun at Yuan. “Yep, nag-iisa.” He says, “Yuan, say hi to _Tito Baekhyun.”_

“Hi Tito Kkyun!” He says pero nakatingin talaga siya sa inumin ni Baekhyun na halata namang purong kape. _“Kukun.”_ Yuan repeats and Baekhyun laughs.

Tinawag ang pangalan ni Chanyeol from the counter so Chanyeol excuses himself and grabs Yuan’s hand, “Let’s go get your drink, buddy.”

“No,” Yuan says sitting down pa lalo, iniupo ni Yuan pati ang likod niya sa upuan, ayaw sumama sa tatay niya. So Baekhyun laughs and says, “Go get it,”

Pagbalik ni Chanyeol ay agad niyang nakitang nag uusap ito, “Yuan is five already? Wow! Yuan’s a big boy!”

“Magf-five pa lang,” Chanyeol places a plate of a hot sticky bun sa harap niya, “Libre ko na,” he says. “Yuan, your choco drink, oh. What will you say to Dada?”

“Thank you, dada!” Sabi ni Yuan habang nakafixate na ang mga mata sa inumin agad, ignoring Chanyeol. Napansin ni Chanyeol na nakakandong na agad si Yuan kay Baekhyun, delikado talaga si Yuan sa labas, kahit kanino sumasama. But then again, si Baekhyun naman ito.

“Anak mo nga,” biglang salita ni Baekhyun, _“Parehas kayo ng tenga.”_

Biglang nahiya si Chanyeol at napahawi sa buhok, “Sabi nga nila,” he says, “So, did you get your car fixed?”

Baekhyun nods, “Yeah, yung dad ng kaibigan ni Mark ang nag offer to have it fixed since kasalanan daw ng anak niya kung bakit kasama si Mark..”

Speaking of Mark, “Kumusta? _Pinagalitan mo anak mo?”_

Baekhyun almost rolls his eyes, “Konti lang, kailangan niya i-endure ‘yung talak ko. He just turned sixteen, excited na excited sa lisensya niya laging itinatakas ang sasakyan. You know, it’s a good thing na ikaw ang nabunggo niya, if it weren’t you, malamang nasingil na ako agad on the spot.”

_“What makes you think na hindi kita sisingilin ngayon?”_ Chanyeol says bago humigop ng cold brew niya.

“Huy,” Baekhyun says to him, “Huwag ka nga magbiro nang ganyan, kaya ako nakipagkita… kasi I was going to ask if pwedeng tsaka ko na lang bayaran ‘yung damage? Hindi ako tatakbo.”

Chanyeol then asks why and learns that Baekhyun is an illustrator, mahina raw ang kitaan as a Children’s Book Illustrator dahil sa kapanahunan ng technology, hindi na bumibili ng libro ang mga tao. Naghahanap pa nga ng ibang raket si Baekhyun right now, kasabay ng iba pa niyang mga raket.

From his stories, hindi maiwasang maisip ni Chanyeol kung ano rin ang ginagawa nga sawa niya. _Breadwinner pala si Baekhyun_ , binubuhay ang pamilya. So without his brain to mouth filter, _“Eh, your wife?”_

Baekhyun’s smile falters, “Oh,” he says, “Matagal na kaming wala. A few years after we had Mark?”

“Sorry,” agad na sinabi ni Chanyeol, “Sorry,”

“It’s okay, lampas isang dekada na rin,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Binata na rin anak namin. Don’t get me wrong, ah. Hera’s been supportive, we’re civil. Minsan nga kapag nagbabakasyon sila dito, binibisita niya si Mark. May sarili na rin siyang family. Kami na lang ni Mark right now, though, sobrang hirap magpalaki ng teenager.”

Bigla tuloy kinabahan si Chanyeol kay Yuan kapag nagbinata. “Eh, ikaw? What about Yuan’s mom?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

This time, si Chanyeol naman ang nailang. He places both of his arms on the table habang nakacross, “It’s been almost five years na rin, pinagpalit kami ni Yuan para sa hotshot model na dinala siyang states in a snap.”

“I’m sorry,” bulong ni Baekhyun habang nakakandong pa rin ang Yuan sa kanya. _Sino ba namang iiwan sa bata na ito?_

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol says to him, _“Kami na lang ni Yuan right now.”_ Ginaya lang ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Baekhyun kanina. Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“About the car, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. Maliit na dent lang naman ‘yun.” Chanyeol assures him, “Don’t stress yourself out. I’ll have it fixed na rin.”

Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun kaso sunod sunod ang pager niya sa pagbeep kasabay ng pagvibrate ng phone ni Chanyeol. It’s Kyungsoo, isa sa mga kasamahan niyang nurse. Hinahanap na siya neto, at may emergency raw.

Hindi alam ang ni Chanyeol ang gagawin, pero basang-basa naman siya ni Baekhyun.

“Kailangan ka sa taas?” Baekhyun asks him, _“You can go,”_

Medyo naghesistate pa si Chanyeol na iwan si Yuan na busy manood ng Cocomelon sa sarili netong IPad habang umiinom ng isang chocolate drink. Sunod-sunod na namang nagvibrate ang phone niya, this time, tawag na ito.

_Fuck it._

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He says na paalis na siya, a few steps pa lang ay bumalik na siya agad kaya nagulat si Baekhyun, _“And B? Thanks. I owe you.”_

With that, Chanyeol runs.

Turns out, it wasn’t as urgent naman pala. Ang tigas kasi ng ulo ng pasyente nilang matanda na ayaw making. His operation was scheduled for tomorrow at kailangan talaga magfasting.

It took Kyungsoo thirty minutes to calm the lolo down only to be shouted at, kaya humingi na siya ng tulong kay Chanyeol na tila may magic when it comes to patients kahit anong edad. It took Chanyeol thirty minutes, too. Ilang beses silang nagpaikot-ikot para lang maipagfasting ang matanda.

It took a lot of convincing pero nagbunga naman nang mapapayag ang mga ito.

Kyungsoo apologized, ilang beses dahil tinawag pa niya si Chanyeol dahil lang dun. “Ano ka ba, pasyente natin ‘yan. Natural lang na ako tawagin mo.” He says, “Bakit hindi si Doc Jongin ang tinawag mo eh nasa meeting room lang ‘yun nagmemeryenda?”

Nahiyang yumuko si Kyungsoo kaya naman tinapik niya ito sa balikat, “I was kidding, don’t worry. Next time, when you text me send me the complete details kung bakit mo ako kailangan. _Kinabahan ako kanina.”_

Kyungsoo apologized again and promised Chanyeol na ililibre niya na lang ito sa susunod.

Chanyeol comes back down pabalik sa coffee shop only to find Yuan asleep in Baekhyun’s arms. Huh? Paano nangyari ‘yon, he hasn’t been out that long naman. Chanyeol walks to them, at umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun nang makitang palakad si Chanyeol sa kanila.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa harap nila, para sana kunin si Yuan na natutulog kaya lang sumenyas ng _quiet_ si Baekhyun. “Kakatulog lang, I saw him dozing off nung nanonood. Hinele ko na.” He says to him in a hushed voice.

Chanyeol nods, humingi siya ng sorry dahil nakaabala pa sila ni Yuan. But Baekhyun dismisses him, “Ano ka ba, para ka namang iba.” Baekhyun says to him. “Miss ko na noong ganito kaliit si Mark. I had two side online jobs that time, pinapatulog ko rin siya habang nagtatrabaho, ngayon kahit yakap ayaw na akong yakapin ni Mark, eh.”

Chanyeol laughs and assures him, _“I’m sure you were like that when you were younger.”_

Baekhyun laughs heartily, “Sinabi mo pa. You won’t even see me hugging Mama,” he says as he looks back at the memory. _“I’m sure Yuan won’t be like that, malambing na bata eh.”_

“Sana nga,” Chanyeol says to him. Buti na lang at nagtext na si Yoora na on the way na siya to pick Yuan up para siya naman ang magbantay habang nasa ospital si Chanyeol because he probably won’t be home for the next seven hours na naman.

“So,” narinig ni Chanyeol na nagsalita si Baekhyun, “You’re a doctor.”

Tumango si Chanyeol, “Yep, _General Surgeon.”_ He says.

“Wow,” bulong ni Baekhyun, “Nawalan kasi ako ng balita sa inyo noong—”

Hindi naituloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin, may nadaanang memory na parang hindi na dapat binabalikan, so chanyeol clears his throat. _Gets niya._

Buti na lang ulit at dumating na si Yoora sa coffee shop kung saan sila nakapwesto kaya laking gulat na lang niya na may kasama si Chanyeol bukod sa mga katrabaho netong mga doctor din.

“Ah, you were meeting someone pala,” pang aasar ni Yoora sa kapatid. “Aba, pina-alagaan mo pa ang Bebeng Yuan na ‘yan!”

She gathers Yuan in her arms, “Hi, I’m Yoora!” she says, nagulat si Yoora nang isagot ni Baekhyun ay _“I know.”_

“Oh my god?” She quickly recognizes him, _“Baekhyun?!”_

Nginitian niya si Yoora, “Hello,” he awkwardly greets her. Agad naman sumunggab ng half hug si Yoora kay Baekhyun.

“Magtatagal pa sana ako, kaso I need to pick my kids up din.” Sabi nito sa kanya. Tumingin si Yoora kay Chanyeol tapos kay Baekhyun, at pabalik kay Chanyeol bagao sinabing, “Let’s catch up soon, okay? Kapag wala tayong Yuan na kailangang iuwi.” Yoora laughs.

There was an awkward silence nang iwanan sila ni Yoora kasama ang pamangkin neto. Baekhyun drinks the remaining cold brew na nasa harapan niya bago nagsalita si Chanyeol ulit, _“Sorry about ate,”_

Baekhyun chuckles, “It’s okay, hindi siya nagbago. Still very warm and welcoming.”

_“And madaldal pa rin siya hanggang ngayon_ ,” Chanyeol adds

“That too,” Baekhyun smiles. He checks his watch and his eyes widen, “Ah, _oh no_ , I have to go,”

Pati tuloy si Chanyeol napatayo, “Oh, it’s okay. Don’t worry. Sorry, pinaalagaan ko pa si Yuan. You have somewhere to be pala.”

Baekhyun was so shy, agad niyang tinapik si Chanyeol sa braso, “Ikaw naman, okay lang nga ano ba. I have to go pick Mark up sa Lourdes, alam mo naman. He’s grounded. Hindi siya pwedeng umuwi with his friends.”

Chanyeol laughs, “ _Strict na tatay pala ‘to._ ”

“Sinabi mo pa,” Pag attitude ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Nag-iisa ko ‘yun eh,”

With that, Chanyeol and Baekhyun said goodbye to each other, nakalayo na si Baekhyun nang lumingon ito ulit at nakitang nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya.

He waves and smiles, parang lumiwanag ang paligid ni Chanyeol nang kinawayan siya ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol waves back and watches as Baekhyun jogs to the parking lot.

_Hindi pa rin talaga nagbabago si Baekhyun._

Parang binalik si Chanyeol sa mga panahong inihahatid niya si Baekhyun sa kung saan nakaparada ang bisikleta neto. Kakaway si Baekhyun as he rides by Chanyeol’s bago siya matakpan ng isang malaking sasakyang susundo naman kay Chanyeol.

Nauna pang makabalik ng opisina ni Chanyeol si Sehun kaysa sa kanya. “Wala ka bang trabaho?” Sabi neto sa kaibigan, “Lagi kang nasa opisina ko.”

“Sino ‘yung kasama mo kanina?” Tanong ni Sehun sa kanya agad, ignoring whatever Chanyeol said.

“Wait, were you following me?” Nandidiring tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Huy, I‘m starting to think you like me, _gago, may anak na ako.”_

“Gago, kilabutan ka nga,” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya, “Huwag mong ang ibahin usapan natin, _sino ‘yung kasama mo kanina?”_

“Bakit mo ko nakita, then?”

“Kasama ko si Jeonghan we were supposed to get coffee, _coffee na hindi galing sa vending machine_ and then, nakita ka namin. Lalapit sana kami, kaya lang pinigilan ako ni Jeonghan. _Sino naman ‘yung may karga sa inaanak ko._ ” Page-explain ni Sehun.

“You went on a date?” Chanyeol laughs, _“Tanginang ‘yan, you went on a date and got starbucks?”_

“Ayan na naman, iba na naman usapan!” Binato tuloy siya ni Sehun ng papel na coloring book ni Yuan kaninang progress sheets. “Sino nga ‘yun!”

“Bakit ba?” Binato rin siya ni Chanyeol ng papel pabalik, “Ikaw bumalik ka nga sa opisina mo kung manggugulo ka lang!”

Sehun pouts, “Bakit ayaw mo sabihin kung sino?” binato siya ulit ni Sehun pero this time, malamya at malungkot.

“Nagtatampo ka ba? Para ka na ring bata,” Chanyeol says to him, “Kaklase ko nung High School.”

“Kaklase ko rin si Jongin nung High School pero hindi ako ganon tumingin, malagkit eh.” Pang-aasar ni Sehun, “And I’m sure _as hell_ na hindi ko iiwan ang anak ko basta basta kahit kaklase ko pa nung High School. _Sobrang sus mo_.”

Chanyeol mocks him and makes a face, “Okay fine, _ex?_ Not really. More like, we were together nung High School _but not really together.”_

_“Gags, why were you meeting him?”_ Sabi ni Sehun na tinaas ang paa sa coffee table… natauhan lang siya at ibinaba ang mga paa nang may marealize, “Ay gago, Baekhyun? Tama ba? _Baekhyun na High School Sweetheart mo?”_

Chanyeol just nods, ayaw niya na pahabain ang usapan and focuses on his research for his seminar instead.

“Oh,” biglang salita na naman ni Sehun, “Bakit nga kayo magkasama? _Rekindling the fire? You’ll start dating again?_ Good for you, man!”

“Siya may-ari ng sasakyang nakabangga sakin.”

“Akala ko ba teenager ‘yung nakaatras sayo?” Usisa ni Sehun.

Umangat ang ulo ni Chanyeol for a moment bago nagsalita dahil ayaw manahimik ni Sehun, _“Anak niya ‘yun.”_

Nanahimik bigla si Sehun na nagulat. _“Oh shit,_ ” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya with a sad voice, “Malaki na anak niya? Oh man, I’m so sorry.”

Chanyeol crumples a scratch paper bago binato kay Sehun ulit, “Ikaw,” he says, “Alis ka na, kung manggugulo ka lang I have to work on my presentation.”

Natatawa na lang na tumayo si Sehun at pinulot ang mga pinagbabato nilang papel sa office. Si Sehun na rin ang nagtapon neto sa trash can bago nagsalita, “Dinner mamaya, libre daw ni Jeonghan. Kasama si Jongin at Kyungsoo.”

“Gagawin niyo kong thirdwheel? Wag na, ‘uy.” Chanyeol says. “I’d rather eat here in my office kesa maging saksi sa unresolved sexual tension sa inyong lahat. Enjoy mamaya.”

Pinakyu siya ni Sehun bago ito lumabas ng opisina niya. Maya-maya pa ay nakita niyang nakadungaw pa rin si Sehun sa maliit na glass panel ng pintuan sa opisina niya, pinakyu siya ulit neto bago umalis.

Natatawa na lang si Chanyeol, asar-talo talaga si Sehun kahit siya mismo ang mapang-asar.

His phone vibrates and expects a text from Sehun na nakapakyu na emoji, because ganon siya kamature. Nagulat na lang si Chanyeol dahil hindi si Sehun ang nagtext.

**From: Baekhyun Byun**

_It was so nice to see you and talk to you again, Doc Chanyeol! I’m sorry for being awkward, akalain mong pwede pa palang maging awkward ang 36 years old? Also, am really sorry about your car. If you want to have it fixed, please tell me so I know how much I’ll pay. Seryoso ako. (+ the bun I had earlier?)_

Chanyeol smiles at the text.

**To: Baekhyun Byun**

_Okay na nga, bayad ka na. Napatulog mo si Yuan kahit nagchocolate siya. Ikaw pa lang nakakagawa non, usually he’d be all active and playful makatikim lang ng chocolate._

**To: Baekhyun Byun**

_PS how’d you do that? You should teach me next time._

Aba nga naman. _May next time pa?_ Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol bago siya napa-iling sa sarili. Is he seriously flirting through text? Na parang teenager?

**From: Baekhyun Byun**

_Baekhyun Byun magic! Haha, I’ll teach you if your promise to let me pay the damages to your car. Sinabi ko na sa anak kong we’ll pay a large amount, para magtanda at hindi na umulit. (Pero sana hindi malaki? Aha!)_

**To: Baekhyun Byun**

_Treat me coffee next time and I’ll think about it._

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang phone para sana magtrabaho kaya lang may sagot agad si Baekhyun.

**From: Baekhyun Byun**

_Kahit coffee and bread pa ‘yan, bubusugin kita. Remember to eat on time too, Doc! Sabi ni Yuan lagi ka raw nagsskip ng meals._

Chanyeol shakes his head. At pinag-usapan pa nga nila si Chanyeol kanina. What else did they talk about? Aba. He needs to talk to his son mamaya, baka mamaya nilaglag na nito si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Sabihin na lang nating nakangiti lang si Chanyeol the whole time he was putting on pictures of a sliced bladder, wala namang nakakakilig doon pero namumula ang mga tenga ni Chanyeol.

_Lagot._

Nothing really happened after that.

Sa ngayon, halos makatulog si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakasandal sa sofa nila. Kasalukuyan kasi siyang nakaupo sa lapag ng sala nila, kasama ang anak niyang busy maglaro ng shapes. “Dada, where’s the circle?!” Maligalig na tanong ni Yuan sa kanya.

Iniabot ni Chanyeol kusa ang yellow na circle na shape block kay Yuan. Agad naman nitong sinundan ng “Eh, dada, red triangle?!”

Hinanap ni Chanyeol ang triangle na pula at iniabot ulit sa anak. _“Very good, dada.”_ Bulong ni Yuan. Bigla tuloy nawala ang antok ni Chanyeol dahil, parang siya pa ang tinetest ng anak niya? At yes, minsan nakakalito ang square at triangle kapag masyado nang complex ang alam mo sa buhay.

Yuan plops beside Chanyeol copying him sa pagkakaupo. Busy na siyang manood ng Cocomelon ulit, tapos na siyang magplaytime. Chanyeol takes a picture ng puzzle of shapes na nakumpleto ni Yuan.

Agad niya itong ini-attach sa message.

**To: Baekhyun Byun**

_Tapos niya na ang puzzle shapes._

_[img attached]_

Yeah, so, nothing _really_ happened.

Sadyang textmates lang naman sila ni Baekhyun.

Madalas niyang inuupdate si Baekhyun tungkol kay Yuan… at dahil wala nang nasundan na anak kay Baekhyun, ang mga dating laruan ni Mark as a child ay ibinigay ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol para paglaruan ni Yuan.

**From: Baekhyun Byun**

_Yuan!! Ang galing ng baby Yuan namin._

_Namin._

_Aw shit._

Chanyeol sits up properly. Buti na lang at day off niya ngayon at walang Sehun Oh sa paligid na mang-aasar kung bakit siya namumula.

So, yeah. _Nothing really happened nga._

No biggie.

Hindi naman siya kinikilig sa co-parenting na ginagawa ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi naman siya kinikilig kapag tinutulungan siya ni Baekhyun when it comes to childcare. _Hindi talaga siya kinikilig._

Sobrang embarrassing, hindi niya aaminin ‘yun kahit kelan.

Chanyeol lies down on the floor kung saan nakaupo si Yuan na busy manuod. Humiga siya sa malilit na hita ni Yuan, madalas kasi niyang napapanood to sa internet on his free time. _Promise, hindi siya nanonood ngtiktok sa office kapag may free time siya._

Yuan places a palm on Chanyeol’s cheek. Hard. _Welp,_ hindi ganito ang inexpect niya pero okay na ‘to. “Dada will sleep?”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and feels Yuan’s little palm tap his cheeks, parang kapag pinapatulog niya si Yuan sa tapik. Cute.

Napapasarap na sana ang tulog ni Chanyeol, with this, mararamdaman niya at magigising siya kapag aalis si Yuan. Kaya naman nagtataka si Chanyeol dahil walang tigil ang pagvvibrate ng telepono niya. He was half expecting it to be Baekhyun pero nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang si Kyungsoo ang tumawag, along with three other messages from Kyungsoo.

_“Hello, doc?”_ Medyo tensed ang boses ni Kyungsoo, _“I’m sorry to call on your free day, pero may emergency po kasi and walang attending may aksidente po kasi, nasa surgery po si Doc Jongin for three hours and he won’t be out for another 4 hours. Doc, kailangan ka po.”_

Chanyeol sighs.

Ganyan talaga ng buhay ng doctor. So Chanyeol says to do everything necessary and prepare everything they can para pagdating niya sa ospital ay okay na lang ang lahat. Free day pa naman niya today, busy na ang mama at ate niya.

Wala na siyang ibang choice.

Chanyeol with both of his hands up, asks for the interns to help him dress out of his scrubs. Itinapon niya ang duguan niyang gloves kanina, god, madalas talaga sila ditong nag aattend sa trauma victims. May tinanggal lang naman siyang bala sa katawan ng lalaki kanina.

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang sakit sa balikat at batok niya. So with his scrubs, he just needs to take a bath and then go fetch Yuan back. Medyo naging matagal at madugo ang inoperahan niya. _Literal._

Namamahinga lang si Chanyeol for a while nang kumatok si Sehun sa opisina. _“Awts, andito ka nga.”_ He says, “Kumusta?”

“Gunshots, tatlo.” Sagot niya kay Sehun.

“Yikes,” sagot ni Sehun. “Kanino mo iniwan si Yuan? Kay Baekhyun? _Kayo ha.”_

Malisyoso talaga ‘to si Sehun. “Mang-aasar ka na naman. I’m going to shower, lock the door when you leave. Sunduin ko pa si Yuan after this.”

“Nadadalas na si Baekhyun ang nagbabantay sa anak mo ah,” bati ni Sehun nang papasok na siya sa sarili niyang bathroom. “I’m just saying, at least bring him something as thanks naman.”

Kaya naman ngayong nagmamaneho na si Chanyeol pabalik sa address ni Baekhyun, na malapit lang pala talaga sa ospital, ay nagdetour pa si Chanyeol para humanap ng pasalubong. Nang maka-akyat sa unit ni Baekhyun ay agad siyang kumatok.

Nagtaka lang si Chanyeol na si Mark ang nagbukas… at karga nito si Yuan. Pinaglalaruan ni Yuan ang buhok ni Mark, gulo-gulo na ito. Bilang teenager, nagtataka lang si Chanyeol kung bakit hindi man lang naiinis si Mark na kung saan-saan direksyon na nakaturo ang buhok niya. _“Hello po,”_ he says kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol peeks inside, “Hey.”

Nang nagsalita si Chanyeol ay agad lang siya napansin ni Yuan. “Dada!” sabi neto arms outstretched. “I missed you!”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol si Yuan from Mark’s arms and gave the cake to Mark, “For you and your dad.” Bigay niya.

From the inside, narinig nila ang boses ni Baekhyun, “Mark, sino ba ‘yan?” Mula sa view sa loob ay nakita niyang lumabas si Baekhyun na nakapambahay at nakasuot pa ng apron, may hawak na sandok. “Chanyeol!” Nagulat niyang sabi, “Mark, papasukin mo si Tito mo.”

Chanyeol enters Baekhyun’s unit for the first time, usually kasi hanggang doorway lang siya kapag iniiwan niya si Yuan. Sobrang sketchy talaga ng set up nila, pero wala naman siyang choice dahil nag warm na si Yuan kay Baekhyun.

Awkward lang dahil nagkaroon ng impromptu family dinner ang apat. _Si Yuan na walang malay lang ang masaya._ “So,” bati ni Mark at tumitingin sa direksyon ni Chanyeol, “Uhm…”

Baekhyun raises his brows, medyo confused din si Chanyeol right now. Mas naconfuse lang siya dahil biglang nagsalita ulit si Mark, “Nililigawan mo ba si Dad?”

Nabilaukan si Baekhyun na kumakain at nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

Sobrang nonchalant lang ni Mark the whole time. “It’s cool with me,” he says habang kumukuha pa ng ulam, _“I’m not like lolo. It’s 2020, and I think it’s cool how you guys bonded agad kahit twenty years kayong hindi nagkita.”_

Ang mga singkit na mata ni Baekhyun ay halos manlaki. _So, alam ng anak niya?_ “Uh.” Chanyeol says, “What?” Buti pa si Yuan walang kaalam-alam sa nangyayari.

Mark repeats what he said, “I said, it’s cool if you want to pursue Dad ulit. I’m sure Lolo’s turning in his grave right now, _but who cares?”_ kibit-balikat lang si Mark. Hindi tuloy magkatinginan si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun.

“Okay!” Biglang hirit ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang box ng cake na bigay ni Chanyeol, “I’m going to serve the cake!” para lang makaiwas sa awkward na sitwasyon.

Nang magpunta sa kitchen si Baekhyun ay biglang nagsalita si Mark, mas mahina na ang boses, “But please don’t hurt, Dad.” Bulong ni Mark. “I know I’m young and you’ll probably dismiss whatever I’m saying, I’ve seen Dad date both men and women only to end up na umiiyak si Dad mag isa sa bahay sa tuwing akala niyang tulog na ako.”

Mark continues to talk habang hinahainan si Chanyeol ng inulutong pagkain ng tatay niya, “And I think it all stems out to the question I asked noong bata ako, bakit wala akong mommy, or like another parent I could look up to.” He says, “Dad carried all the weight ng tanong na iyon, napressure yata para maghanap when I was just genuinely asking. Sapat naman na si Dad sa akin.”

Chanyeol was listening to Mark. “And you know, sometimes, I see dad smiling at his phone and I think ikaw ang kausap niya. There are days na maeexcite siya kapag siya ang magbabantay kay Yuan because he’d probably get to see you again.” Bumulong si Mark at pinalapit si Chanyeol, _“So, if you hurt Dad, hindi lang po gasgas at bangas gagawin ko sa sasakyan niyo.”_

Biglang lumayo si Chanyeol, at nagulat… _Oh?_

Oh.

Honestly, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. So, he settles with, “We’ll figure that out first.” He says to Mark, _“But don’t worry, I wont hurt your dad.”_

“Cake!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun breaking the secrecy na namamagitan sa kanila.

_“Cake!”_ Sigaw din ni Yuan throwing his arms up. “Cake, tito!”

Chanyeol laughs, “Konti lang, ha, mahirap patulugin.” Baekhyun winks at him and gives Yuan a big slice. Napanganga si Chanyeol at papagalitan sana si Baekhyun nang magsalita si Baekhyun ulit, “Ano ka ba, _you have me_. Papatulugin ko ‘to later before you guys go home.”

_You have me._

Sabihin na lang nating may naramdaman talaga si Chanyeol nang sabay silang naghuhugas ng pinggan ni Baekhyun, with Mark teaching Yuan how to read. From the kitchen, rinig ang pagtuturo ni Mark ng syllabication kay Yuan.

“Sabik sa kapatid si Mark, ah.” Bati ni Chanyeol habang dinadry ang mga hinugasan ni Baekhyun na pinggan.

“Lumaki kasi ‘yan na walang kalaro,” Baekhyun says to him, “Sabi ko nga _, ako,_ kalaro niya. Para lang kaming magbarkada. Tignan mo, sinusuway ako para makatakas with his friends.”

“Oh, come on,” Chanyeol says to him, “Ganon talaga kapag bata, diba? He’ll probably realize he was wrong in a few years na lang.”

Baekhyun stops washing the dishes para magpahinga. “You know, sometimes, I think about how I was brought up… tapos naiisip ko, I won’t let Mark experience anything, kahit katiting, sa lahat ng napagdaanan ko. I won’t be that parent na magmemeddle sa business nila, but I will be there to guide them para maging tama ang desisyon nila.”

Parang tinamaan si Chanyeol ng _déjà vu_ , ganon na ganon ang prinsipyo niya sa pagpapalaki kay Yuan. “And you’re doing a great job at it, Baekhyun.” Pag-aassure ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Baekhyun smiles at him, “Bolero ka pa rin.”

Chanyeol leans on the kitchen counter on his side para humarap kay Baekhyun. Tinititigan niya lang ito, suddenly, Chanyeol was taken back to Year 2000, they were just in High School. _Carefully grasping the concept of love._

Hindi makakalimutan ni Chanyeol ang araw ng graduation, hindi na sila nag-uusap ni Baekhyun back then. Pinakiusapan kasi ng Papa ni Chanyeol ang pamilya ni Baekhyun na sana, hindi hawahan ng _kasalanan_ ang anak niyang magiging mabuting ehemplo.

He was homophobic and hateful, he’s full of hate and only self centered that Chanyeol literally had to do anything to please him just to bring honor to his name. _Chanyeol became a doctor carrying his name, bilang Chanyeol Park Junior lang naman._

Ngayong wala na ang tatay ni Chanyeol, nasa harap niya si Baekhyun… kumirot ang puso niya. What could’ve happened if they started dating? Iba kaya ang takbo ng mundo? What could’ve happened if kinausap niya si Baekhyun noong araw ng graduation day nila?

Hindi rin naman alam ni Chanyeol na ‘yun na ang huling beses niyang makikita si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun na inilipad papuntang ibang bansa para makalayo sa kanila. Hindi pa naman kasing bukas ang isipan ng mga tao kumpara ngayon sa noon.

Baekhyun dries his hands with the towel, “Ang tahimik mo, ah, what’re you thinking about?” Baekhyun mirrors his pose at humarap sa kanya.

“Thinking about you.”

“Oh?” Taas kilay na sagot ni Baekhyun, “I’m literally right here, ano pang iniisip mo d’yan?”

Chanyeol tells him about what he was thinking about kanina, halos natigilan na talaga si Baekhyun sa paghuhugas. “You know what,” umpisa ni Baekhyun, “Them forcing me into marrying at an early age sa ibang bansa, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Kasi alam kong kung hindi nangyari ‘yun, wala si Mark. For sixteen years, si Mark lang ang naging kasama ko. They cut me off noong sinabi kong gusto kong hiwalayan ang anak ng kaibigan nila, Hera was cool. She promised to help me raise Mark kahit co-parenting.”

“But how can I raise Mark in an environment na shineshame ako for who I am?” Tuloy lang na sabi ni Baekhyun, “I vowed to raise Mark na malayo sa kanila, even if it meant that they would cut me off. Bumalik ako sa Pilipinas, raised him with the help of our friends, remember Junmyeon? He would help me look for jobs.”

Kumirot ang puso ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya lubos maisip na mag isang hinarap ni Baekhyun ‘yun noon. _“Why didn’t you look for me?”_ Mahinang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“For what?” Balik na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “ _I couldn’t bear another rejection_ , you know, your dad was pretty harsh. Tinawag niyang sakit at kasalanan ang hindi pagiging _straight_ , as if it made me less of a person.”

Chanyeol reached for his hand pero iniwas ni Baekhyun ito, “But that’s okay, it only made me stronger. Looking for you meant na hindi ko kayang pangatawanan ang sinabi kong palalakihin ko si Mark mag-isa.”

Binitbit ni Chanyeol ang lahat noon, for the same reason. All the homophobic remarks na binitawan sa kanya, he really tried his best to prove himself sa tatay niya na it doesn’t make him less of a person. Finding his ex-wife along the way, sure naman si Chanyeol na minahal niya ito. Hindi naman magbubunga kung hindi.

Hindi lang alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya nagkamali.

But one thing’s for sure. Hindi niya na hahayaang maulit muli ang nangyari. “Baekhyun,” he calls out. “Thank you for always looking after Yuan.”

Baekhyun smiles, “Ano ka ba, ayan ka na naman, eh.”

“You’re an amazing dad, kitang kita naman sa pagpapalaki kay Mark ‘yun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “Kanina when you were in the kitchen, may sinabi sa akin si Mark.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, _“My god, Mark talaga.”_ He says to himself. “I tell him everything kasi, to establish trust. Para hindi siya nagsisikreto sakin. _Except for that one time sa sasakyan.”_

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun by the arms, “Baekhyun, you’re an amazing dad,” inulit niya lang ang sinabi niya kanina, “I know I’m the least person you’d want to hear it from since wala pa ako sa kalingkingan mo. But sixteen years, for sixteen years, you’ve been nothing but selfless. _You’re probably the best father out there._ ”

Iniwas ni Baekhyun ang tingin kay Chanyeol, fearing na baka anytime bubuhos ang luha niya So he settles with a, _“Parang tanga.”_

“Hindi mo kailangang humanap ng iba pang tatayong magulang para lang masabing functional ang pamilya mo. You’re the best father, and mother na rin, for raising Mark.”

Nahihiyang yumuko si Baekhyun. “Hindi naman ako naghahanap eh.”

“Hindi?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, _“Paano ako?”_

“Anong paano ka?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Huy, umayos ka nga. Magkukwarenta ka na puro ka pa rin kalokohan.”

Hindi kumibo si Chanyeol at tumitig lang sa kanya, nailang si Baekhyun at biglang napagasp, “Seryoso ka?” Nagtataka pa rin si Baekhyun, “What? Why me?”

“Bakit naman hindi?” Sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol, “I liked you way back twenty years ago nung wala ka pang ginawa kundi magcut ng classes at maghanap ng away. What makes you think na hindi kita magugustuhan ulit ngayon, _when you’ve been an amazing person all those years?”_

Namula si Baekhyun at umiwas ng tingin. “May anak na tayo, Chanyeol. Ano na lang ang sasabihin ng iba sa atin? Hindi ka ba nahihiya? Doctor ka pa naman.”

“And?” Chanyeol says to him, “Will that change the fact na gusto pa rin kita kahit lumipas na ang dalawang dekada?”

“You really want us to start over?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “We’re almost forty.”

“Oh, ano naman? All the more reason para magmadali tayo, I missed two decades na walang Baekhyun sa buhay ko.” Sabi neto sa kanya. “Who said anything about starting over when we can continue where we left off?”

Halos dalawang dekada na ang lumipas at mabulakak pa rin talaga ang bibig ni Chanyeol. Dahan-dahang lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, face hovering close… _too close!_ Konting tulak na lang ng hangin ay magdidikit na ang mga bibig nila.

_“Dad, Tito, si Yuan, nagpupu daw.”_

At parang sinilaban sila pareho nang marinig ang boses ni Mark, itinulak pa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at tsaka nagkamot ng ulo. Si Chanyeol naman nagpanggap na nagpupunas at tumlikod.

“Uh,” si Baekhyun ang unang nagsalita, _“Akin na, I’ll go change his diapers. Chanyeol, tapusin mong magdry ng plato.”_

Naiwan sa kusina si Chanyeol at si Mark. Actually hindi alam ni Chanyeol na nasa kusina si Mark kaya nagulat pa rin siya nang makitang nakatingin si Mark sa kanya. Hindi nagsasalita si Mark at nakatingin lang, nagsalita ito, _“Ligawan mo muna, tito. Hahalik ka kaagad, eh.”_

Bitbit ni Chanyeol ang natutulog na Yuan palabas ng unit nila Baekhyun.

“You sure you don’t want to spend the night here? Pwede namang tabi kami ni Mark, and you can stay in Mark’s room.” Alok ni Baekhyun sa kanila.

“No na,” Chanyeol says to him, “Masyado na kaming at home, baka masanay kami ni Yuan.”

Baekhyun insists for like, two more times, bago siya sumuko. “Alright, sige.”

_“Tsaka sabi ni Mark, ligawan daw muna kita.”_

Namula na naman si Baekhyun at itinaboy siya, “Puro kalokohan, sige na, go home na. Ingat kayo ni Yuan sa daan pauwi, ha?”

Chanyeol smiles at him, “Okay. No goodbye kiss?”

_“Kiss?_ Nanliligaw ka pa lang, diba?”

_Oo nga naman._

Chanyeol sighs, nautakan siya doon, ah. Okay lang, mukhang madali niyang mapapasagot si Baekhyun, syempre, may secret weapon siya eh. Si Yuan, our best boy. _Malakas ‘to eh._

Kalalabas lang ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang ensuite na bathroom, dressed in fresh scrubs. He’s preparing for another surgery, isang Laparascopic Cholecystectomy naman for today, not as heavy pero still as serious. He check his phone at nakita ang isang text mula kay Baekhyun.

**From: Babe**

_Good luck today, dada! Todat I baked with Tito B, I’ll see you later!_

_[img attached]_

Chanyeol smiles at the photo taken by Baekhyun. Magkasamang nagbebake si Baekhyun at si Yuan, nakahanap kasi ng pagkakakitaan this time si Baekhyun by baking. Naging bonding na rin nila madalas ni Yuan, minsan kasama pa nga nila si Mark kapag walang pasok.

Chanyeol sends a selfie in his scrubs bago pumunta sa operating room.

**To: Babe**

_Can’t wait! I miss you and Tito. See you later!_

_[img attached]_

Hindi rin naman nagtagal ang operation, only a few hours ang itinagal assisted by Doc Jongin ba naman, syempre mabilis talaga. Iniwan niya si Jongin to finish up the operation. Syempre, bilang tsismoso. Halos magulat na naman si Chanyeol na nakapasok na naman sa opisina si Sehun.

“Andito ka na naman, _wala ka bang trabaho?”_ Tanong niya kay Sehun na nakatambay na naman sa office niya, “Akala ko kapag naging kayo titigilan mo na ako? At talagang sinama mo pa sa kalokohan mo, ah.”

Kumaway ang resident kay Chanyeol, “Sinubukan ko namang pigilan, sabi niya dito na lang daw kami maglunch…” ang sabi niya kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol says it was okay, sila naman ang bumili ng pagkain eh. Maya-maya pa ay tumabi na rin si Chanyeol sa kanila para kumain, “Nga pala, bababa ako in five minutes. May ipapabili ba kayo sa baba?”

Umiling sila at nagtanong, “Bakit ka bababa?”

Chanyeol ignored them as soon as he got a text, bababa na pala siya agad. Nagkatinginan lang tuloy si Sehun at si Jeonghan. A little after a while, umakyat si Chanyeol sa office ulit bitbit si Yuan sa isang braso at kasunod si Baekhyun na may bitbit na mga box.

“Hello po,” he greets them. Umupo tuloy silang dalawa nang maayos. “Yuan baked a lot today, we’re giving them for free sa Doc Tito friends ni Dada niya.”

Tinanggap nilang dalawa ang cookies at tumakbo naman agad si Yuan kay Sehun pagkababang pagkababa. _“Ninong!”_ He says at inakyat ang ninong sa upuan.

“Did you eat na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol offering Baekhyun his swivel seat para mas malambot instead of the stool na nasa opisina, “They bought me lunch, akala yata nila dito ang hospital caf.”

Sehun gives Baekhyun and Chanyeol a look, bago nagsquint. “Hmm,” he just says quietly. Kandong pa niya si Yuan bago ito nagsalita, _“Parang nakakaabala yata kami sa family time.”_

Baekhyun laughs awkwardly tapos sinuway siya with his hands, “Hindi!” Baekhyun says, placing the boxes of cookies on his lap again. “Hindi, sumaglit lang ako, hinatid ko lang si Yuan.”

All while he was talking ay hinahainan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng isang serving ng pagkain, “Oh, eat up,” he says bago nagserve ng pagkain sa sarili niya and for Yuan. _“Oh, Yuan, you have to eat, too.”_

“No, we had jabee!” Yuan says, “I ate lots! Yuan had ice cream!”

Nagulat si Baekhyun at nanlaki ang mata. _“Yuan,”_ saway niyang mahina, mukhang sikreto pa yata ng dalawa ang mga Jollibee runs na hindi alam ni Chanyeol. Tumingin lang dahan dahan si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nagpeace sign. _“I’m sorry,”_ he juts his lips out, “Hindi ako nakatanggi. Alam mo namang mahina ako kay Yuan.”

Chanyeol laughs and rubs Baekhyun’s back, “Kaya pala hyper.” Chanyeol says to him, “It’s okay. _Turn mo naman magpatulog sa kanya mamaya, eh.”_

Maya pa ay nagpaalam na si Baekhyun pagkatapos nilang kumain at magkwentuhan, he needs to deliver the orders pa kasi na cookies and then pick his son up from school daw. So, with Yuan on his arms ay ihahatid sana niya si Baekhyun hanggang sa labas.

“Huwag na,” Baekhyun tells him softly. “You have company, kaya ko na.”

So, Chanyeol says _okay,_ and instead says, “Oh, _buddy,_ give Tito Dad a kiss,” sumunod naman si Yuan at humalik sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Maya pa ay humalik din siya sa labi ni Baekhyun, a quick peck before saying, “I’ll see you and Mark later, okay? Ingat, Babe.”

Baekhyun says goodbye at nakalimutan ni Chanyeol na nanonood lang the whole time ang mga kaibigan niya. _“Tito Dad, huh?”_ Sehun says smugly. “Mukha namang hindi lang pala si Yuan ang masaya, parang ikaw din.”

Chanyeol makes a face, bago hinalikan ang Yuan sa pisnging matataba. “Syempre naman,” he says, “Wouldn’t have done it without this big guy here.”

Totoo namang nanligaw si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, at sinong may sabing masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari? _Bakit pa sila magmamabagal kung pwede naman silang maging masaya sa isa’t isa?_

Mabilis lang napasagot ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ulit, _all thanks to Yuan,_ the best wing man. Sa ngayon, they’re still dating palang. Hindi pa pwedeng mag-move in together! Maybe in a few months… may baby kasi sila on the way.

Parehong units kasi nila ay hindi _pet-friendly_ and they’re looking for the perfect place kung saan nila pwedeng palakihin ang mga bata, ‘yung may bakuran sana para masaya rin ang magiging baby Golden Retriever nila soon.

Sa ngayon, Chanyeol’s perfectly fine with him and Yuan visiting over o kaya naman ay sila Baekhyun at Mark ang dadalaw.

Honestly, hindi pa rin naman perfect ang mundong ginagalawan nila ngayon. But who cares? As long as wala silang inaapakang tao. _Bakit naman nila kailangang isantabi na naman ang kaligayahan nila para lang sa ikapapanatag ng loob ng mga taong sarado ang pag-iisip?_

Chanyeol and Yuan share a cookie na gawa ni Baekhyun, habang umupo siya sa mesa niya ulit. Napansin niya ang maliit na bento box placed on top of his table na hindi niya napansin kanina. _“For when Doc Babe gets hungry. Try not to skip meals, please? Love you.”_

Chanyeol hides his smile habang kumakain ng cookie, with Yuan still on his lap. Na-tune out na ni Chanyeol ang boses ni Sehun, because right now, _all he hears is his beating heart._

Sometimes, Chanyeol thinks about how he had missed someone like Baekhyun. Hindi naman niya hinihiling to _to turn back the time_ and start over, just Baekhyun’s presence now… malaking bagay na for him.

He’s thankful for Baekhyun _. Always._

Si Baekhyun na pinakilala niya sa friends and family niya ngayon with no fear, because he’s proud to have him by his side.

Si Baekhyun na gising pa rin nang madaling araw, working on his drawings for the submission for his children’s book.

Si Baekhyun na pumapapak ng ice cream on the living room couch while watching reruns of the teleserye sa madaling araw dahil he missed them during the day all because he had to work, look and care after Yuan and Mark, and even kay Chanyeol na pagod galing trabaho.

Si Baekhyun with _the best hugs._

Si Baekhyun who keeps him grounded, who encourages him when he feels lost after a surgery that didn’t go well, hahalikan siya neto and would tell him, _“Ginawa mo naman lahat ng magagawa mo, eh, and that’s what’s important. You save lives almost everyday, Chanyeol. You’re basically a superhero, at this point.”_

Si Baekhyun na walang sawang naging support system niya for such a short time pa lang, si Baekhyun who goes out of his way just to make _him and the kids_ smile when they have not had a good day.

Si Baekhyun na maintindihin when they have their family dinners together, and Chanyeol has to report back to the hospital, “ _I’ll bring the kids home, don’t worry. Ingat ka.”_

Si Baekhyun, na walang hesitations na drinop ang _“I love you.”_ not out of habit, but because he truly means it.

Chanyeol looks at him and realizes how much he could love someone over and over again. Perhaps, totoo ngang mali ang oras ng pagkikita nila noon. But that doesn’t mean it was entirely wrong, it only gave Chanyeol more reasons to see the good in Baekhyun kahit hindi niya raw to makita sa sarili niya.

Because you will learn to love not only his good traits, but also his flaws. And despite these flaws, _Baekhyun is one hell of a good parent._

Maybe right now, hindi na siguro importante kung magdecide sila whether they’re still going to be married or not.

But they’ll get there. _Eventually._

Yuan’s going to be the ring bearer, that’s for sure. ~~(And before forty sana! Baekhyun doesn’t want wrinkles on his wedding photos!)~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it felt kulang? For me? I tried my best to remain VERY REALISTIC in terms of... yung pagiging parent?na hindi basta nagdedesisyon without the kids' opinion on things? Basta sana gets niyo HAHA sorry if cringe ito, hindi po ako doctor!! Suki lang sa hospital, pwede pa haha!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! (PS, sorry if I turned the comments off for unregistered users, natatakot kasi ako sa anonymous comments *much like CC entries* haha, I've been so demotivated lately baka magspiral tayo pababa kapag may nabasa tayong hindi maganda haha. I love you all. Thank you so much!! Kiss ko kayo ang daldal ko sorry, feeling ko kasi kailangan ko magpaliwanag???)
> 
> Again, please take care of yourselves. Thank you for reading (again!!) Would love to see your comments and reactions tungkol sa fic. Tweet me, tag me!


End file.
